The Joker Project
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: "All you have to do is LAUGH Mustang. LAUGH and then they'll let you leave. LAUGH, Mustang, LAUGH." Edward's been missing for over 8 months, when Mustang unintentionally finds him, is Edward able to be saved anymore? Rated cause it's Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Mustang awoke to a firm slap to the face, he shaking his head to find himself tied by both his wrists and fingers, no way to snap, his legs tied to a chair. He growled and shifted, seeing no way to break free and that he was blindfolded.

"Whoever you are you honestly expect me to talk!" A chuckle was heard, a familiar one.

"Of course not Mustang, I expect you to _laugh_." A hand was felt on his face before with a swift movement the blindfold was gone. Mustang let his eyes focused and jerked back at what he saw. Edward sat on a chair facing towards the wall to his left, Edward sitting with his elbows on his knees and looking at him from the corner of his eye, his head facing forward, away from Mustang, a small smile on his face.

"Wha...? Fullmetal! Get me out of here!" Edward chuckled, the smile not leaving his face.

"There IS no way out unless the release you, trust me, all you need to do, is SMILE." Mustang gave a incredulous look.

"What are you talking about? You're not tied up so get us out of here!" Edward sighed, the smile lessening but still there.

"If you don't at least smile, they'll never let you leave. Even if you were to escape, Mustang, they'd have you back the next day, trust me, I KNOW." Edward sat up and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his one raised knee. Mustang growled.

"What do you know?" Edward chuckled again, Mustang shivering at the morbid sound from it. Edward turned his head towards Mustang, a long scar from the edge of his lip on the right side to two inches before his ear coming into view, Mustang crying out in shock.

"If you don't LAUGH, they'll never let you leave. You try to leave WITHOUT they releasing you, you get punished, until you finally LAUGH about it." Edward turned his head away again. "I can't NOT smile, or they'll never let me leave. You HAVE TO LAUGH while they do it Mustang, or you'll never leave." Edward chuckled, the smile now sad, Mustang's eyes widened.

"You allow them to do it?" Edward laughed before softening down to a small grin.

"Of course, if I don't then they continue until I laugh, they're training us Mustang." Mustang tilted his head.

"T-training us?" Edward nodded, the smile still there.

"We were trained when we joined the military to," Edward put quotation marks up, "laugh in the face of pain and danger, they are TRULY, training us to do so." Edward stood up, pulling a dagger from his pocket and put it to Mustang's cheek. "Remember," He slashed a bloody line, "you need to LAUGH." Mustang winced and Edward walked to the door to Mustang's right, the scar completely visible, a scar on Edward's eye becoming obvious as well. "LAUGH Mustang...or you'll NEVER leave."

* * *

><p>just a morbid thought i can up with, not finished if asked to continue :3 if no requests then i'm done, i'll just entertain myself in my head. :3 R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A man walked into Mustang's "room", wheeling in a T.V. *roll with it i know* Mustang simply glared at him until the man flicked the T.V on, a picture of another room showing up. The room had two chairs, one filled with a dark skinned man with dark black hair, ishvalan, Mustang decided. The door to the room opened to reveal Edward. The man smiled and motioned him in.

"Did you tell him everything you wanted to?" Edward nodded, his smile twitching.

"Yes, hopefully that will help him."

"What did you say?"

"Simply to laugh." The man frowned and stood up.

"Aw, you ruined the fun of teaching him that myself." Edward chuckled.

"I saw no reason to let you teach him, Mustang's hard headed, it'll take an example to prove my point anyhow." The man laughed himself and motioned Edward to sit down.

"Seems we have you trained pretty well." Mustang saw Edward resist the urge to growl, instead he smiled.

"I suppose." He said through his teeth. The man laughed again.

"Afraid of pain, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward smiled more.

"No, we are trained in the military to laugh in the face of danger and pain." The man chuckled.

"I think you're lying, you play lap dog very well don't you? I need to be sure you're following my because you believe it." Edward's eyes widened as five men entered the room. "Let's see how long it takes you to manage a laugh for us, eh?" Edward growled, finally dropping his smile, and threw a throwing knife at the man, it stabbing him in the cheek, before the men grabbed him and pinned him down. The man walked up with the same throwing knife in hand and grabbed Edward's neck, leaning over him with the knife. "Now where to put this one hmmn?" Edward struggled until the man blocked him from view of the camera the T.V. was connected to. Edward crying out for a long time until a small chuckle was heard. The man laughed, "there it is. Cover his wounds up, get him to the doctor so he can be stitched up." The men knocked Edward out before putting a bag over his head and covering the rest of his, exposed, body and leaving the room. Mustang was unable to think straight, he thought Edward had gone mad, but someone was truly torturing them until they laughed. The man returned and took the T.V. away before coming back with a knife. Mustang growled before remembering Edward's advice. Against his instincts he smiled at the man, the man smirking and stabbing him in the ribs. Mustang grunted before chuckling, again, against his instincts. This pattern continued for, by Mustang's approximation, three hours before the man stopped.

"Well fuck, you're no fun to train if you're already told what to do. Guess we'll let you go then." Mustang sighed in relief, his stomach throbbing from the countless stab and slash marks before the blunt end of the knife came to his head, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>short but yup its fucking 4 in the morning and im not sleepy...stupid insomnia. anyhoo yup Edo isnt insane...he will get a bit crazy in a sense later on. stay with me were not close to done, Edward's still there remember? R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"A year...a full fucking year...and I still am not an inkling closer to finding where they are. Damn it!" Mustang said quietly, looking over search reports, all finding nothing. "Where the hell could they possibly be!" Riza sighed and sat next to him.

"Alphonse and Winry will be here soon." Mustang groaned.

"I know, and i'm no where near to finding Fullmetal. Two years he's been in that hellhole, who knows what they've done." A knock at the door brought their attention to it. Riza sighed and opened it, a strangely excited Alphonse entering, followed by a fearful, but equally excited Winry. "Why so happy?" Mustang asked, rubbing a temple lightly.

"I think we found him! You drew out a sketch of the man who stabbed you right?" Mustang nodded, arching a brow, "We saw him leaving this abandoned building on the outskirts of town." Alphonse showed a picture of the man, Mustang jerking to sit upright.

"T-that's him alright, where is this building exactly?" Alphonse showed a map of the city, a small X about three miles from the H.Q. "Good," Mustang turned to Riza, " make a huge search team, a fucking army if you can." Riza nodded and swiftly left, Mustang standing up. "We leave immediately." Al and Winry nodded, following him out of the room.

* * *

><p>They looked up with curious but dangerous eyes at the building, three stories high a cold dark gray. Mustang nodded and two soldiers knocked down the door. They were immediately faced with gun fire, Mustang stepping out and snapping, burning the entire room of the gunmen. He stepped in further before motioning the men up the stairs. Finding Edward nowhere in the first room he moved on as well. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk around, only to sigh to see it was only Al and Winry.<p>

"Be careful, come on." They repeated this action on the second floor, the only man alive simply pointed to the stairs leading to the top level.

"Y-you won't be able to save him, he's too far trained." Mustang "tch"ed and moved up the stairs. He stopped at the doorway, motioning the rest to stop as well. Edward sat in the center of the room, shirtless, revealing dozens more stab and slash like scars, a bandanna covering his mouth and nose, his eyes closed. Even from where he was Mustang could see a second scar on his eye, making an X.

"I'ts a good thing that the medical Alchemist they have could fix my eyesight...the last scar nearly cost me it in this eye." Edward said calmly, seeming unaware of how tense everyone was.

"Fullmetal, come on we're here to get you out of here." Edward chuckled.

"That wouldn't be wise, they'd bring me back, and more scarring would ensue." Edward said standing up. "I don't want that, so no."

"They're all dead." This brought a laugh.

"You've killed but a portion Mustang. There are THOUSANDS. Don't you understand? This is a full blown organization, they're trying to use the military's own dogs to destroy it." He said eerily, seeming to be unaffected by the weight of his words.

"So you would rather stay here? Damn, you've been trained well." Edward chuckled and reached for the bandanna, ripping it off. Another scar matching the first was on the other side of his lip, everyone but Mustang gasping and crying out in shock.

"I would rather stay here and be unscathed than to leave only to return to more scars." He answered smoothly, smiling. "Besides, you still haven't figured it out?" Mustang arched a brow. "I can NEVER leave. heh, they want to use me to destroy the military, starting with you." Mustang jerked back a bit.

"Y-you'll actually kill us? YOU, Fullmetal?" Edward chuckled and flipped his wrist, a throwing knife landing in his palm. He gave a small smirk.

"I suppose you are right...I've been trained pretty well. Either you kill me or this fight will never end." Edward threw the knife, slicing Mustang's cheek open, sprinting forward. Mustang "Tch"ed again and dodged another slash from a dagger in Edward's hand.

"You're mad!" Mustang said as he dodged again and again, not getting a chance to attack. Edward chuckled and slammed Mustang into the wall with a round house kick.

"Not at all, i'm simply a well trained dog." He said, smirking a bit, making the scars all the more eerie. The soldiers went to attack, only to meet the same fate, all of them being scattered across the rooms walls.

"Brother stop! Let us help you!" Edward sighed and smiled sadly.

"I'm too far gone to be saved." Mustang groaned and stood up.

"To who?" He ground out, using the wall as support since he now had a major concussion. Edward laughed.

"To everyone but you it seems, give it up, either you kill me," Edward became serious another throwing knife being flicked from his pocket, "I'll have to find it in myself to kill you."

"You're saying you want to die?"

"No of course I don't want to die, but I would rather die than kill any of you." Mustang looked at him in shock, Edward giving him a serious look for the first time since this started. "Still think I'm mad Mustang?" Mustang sighed, resigning, Edward sprinting forward again. Just as Edward jumped to attack, Mustang snapped. Edward was engulfed in flames, but not a sound was heard. He simply fell to his knees and chuckled.

"How the hell...?" Mustang said, how can someone burn, and simply laugh? Edward chuckled more.

"That's the one thing they did teach me...to laugh in the face of pain..." Edward was slowly Disintegrating, yet still not a sound of pain was heard from him. Just before he finally died he said,

"I don't think that makes me strong though..."

* * *

><p>there's a long one...but guess what? IM STILL NOT DONE! HAHA! poor edo-kun...he's gonna be through a bit more still. how? you'll find out R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Mustang sighed a simply watched the now lifeless body of Edward burn, Winry and Al coming over to watch as well. They all gasped as the smoke and fire died away to show that every scar, including spiraling ones on his leg that was unable to be seen until now, were all to the bone. The automail fell off the bones, the arm snapping the collarbone in the process, the body falling limply to its left. Winry covered her trying not to cry. Mustang sighed again and simply turned to the reawakening men.

"Let's go." He said, his voice stronger than he felt, Winry being ushered out by a equally sad and crying Alphonse.

* * *

><p>Mustang looked uninterested to his door as a knock was heard. Winry sniffled and answered it, shocked by the rushed and frantic look of the two soldiers, wheeling in a T.V. Al sat up from his sober hunch in the couch and looked confused at the two.<p>

"Why so rushed?" The two simply soluted before the woman spoke.

"It's the organization that had held Mr. Elric. Look!" They all surrounded the T.V. to see a man smirk into the camera.

"Hello, I hope you're watching this, Roy Mustang." Mustang simply sat up straighter in response, glaring at the T.V.

"Get this signal tracked, NOW." The two soldiers nodded and quickly left the room, the man on the T.V. simply leaning away. They all gasped at the sight, the bones of Edward and his automail sat in a huge human transmutation circle.

"THIS, as you can see, will bring back our Joker Project." Mustang rolled his eyes.

"This is only going to cause his own death." The man laughed as though he heard him.

"I figure," Five people, all of which had scars like Edward, sat down on the points of the circle, "Five lives for the price of one is more than enough for truth, don't you?" Alphonse stared in disbelief.

"T-they wouldn't!" An alchemist sat down next to the circle, the man bringing the camera closer to the circle, the circle activating. Everyone could only stare as the five people disappeared as though they were evaporating. Soon the bones were covered his alchemic light. The circle deactivated, the man smirking as four men came and grabbed something, that something flailed, the light dissipating to reveal Edward, the scars still there. He looked wide eyed everywhere, the man leaving the camera to walk to him.

"Did you think you could escape us by dying, eh Joker?" Edward simply stared is shock at the man, the man pulling out a knife. "Now, lets figure out your punishment." The man threw the knife, destroying the camera, making it turn to static. Mustang simply stared in shock at the screen for a second until he blinked. He jumped from his chair.

"We need to go back, NOW." Everyone nodded in agreement before they left the room, Alphonse stopping them suddenly.

"Wait! Don't you see?" Mustang arched a brow, "This is what they want! They brought him back because they want you dead!" Mustang chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Fullmetal won't kill me, he proved that last time." Alphonse followed him unsure out of the H.Q. They approached the building, Mustang turning to Alphonse. "You can show us him can't you?" Alphonse nodded and clapped his hands, an image appearing. Edward sat holding his left eye, the one without the scars, with a blood soaked cloth. A man approached him, Edward simply looking up with dead eyes before removing the cloth. A fresh gash went from the corner of his eyebrow to the tip of his nose. The man sighed sadly and knelt by him.

"They decided on your eye again it seems..." Edward nodded, blood instantly covering his face, "How horrible, they said to speed up the scarring, but if your eyesight were to go, I am to not help you." Edward nodded again.

"Understandable, I tried to leave without them saying I could..." The man sighed as he clapped his hands, putting them to Edward's face.

"They have trained you well...too well I fear." Edward chuckled as the man removed his hands, a stitched looking scar now replacing the bloody gash. Alphonse stopped his alchemic ability and turned to Mustang, who nodded and entered the building. They were faced with no resistance, the men simply chuckling and moving out of the way. Mustang took a deep breath and opened the last door, Edward simply glancing in his general direction.

"I'd advise you to leave, I was given my orders Mustang." Edward said quietly. He stood up and turned halfway to him, his eyes halflidded and a uncarig expression on his face. "And I can assure you," Mustang arched a brow, Edward narrowing his eyes,

"I will not disobey again."

* * *

><p>done! wow this is like my 8th update this weekend, go me go me go me *ahem* okay done now. oh shit edo is alive and i can assure YOU, he is even more brainwashed now. :3 R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"So you'll just let yourself die again?" Mustang said, arching a brow, utterly confused. Edward shook his head slowly.

"I was ordered not to let you kill me," His eyes narrowed sharply, "Unless you leave now, I will kill you." Al jerked is shock.

"What! You can't!" Edward laughed, the sound dark and menacing.

"I have no choice." He said flatly, flicking a knife from his pocket. "Leave now, leave ME, or die Mustang." Winry shook quietly in fear.

"Ed are you crazy!" Edward sighed.

"As I said, I can NEVER leave, not even death could grant me freedom." Edward flicked his wrist, Mustang grunting as the knife embedded itself into his shoulder, Edward clapping his hands and making his sword from his arm. "Leave now, this is your final warning Mustang, I am ordered to kill you and any others who try and take me." Mustang shook his head once, Edwards sighing before sprinting forward, Mustang having no time to react and was sent flying to the left at Edward's punch, the blade cutting his cheek. Edward, seemingly having no remorse, began cutting again and again at Mustang, cutting his gloves first, then his sides. Mustang finally broke away just before Edward landed another stab. Edward simply gave him a blank, half lidded look as Mustang could only stare in shock.

"But...you're resolve." Edward didn't hesitate.

"Is gone." Edward sprinted forward again and landed a stab into Mustang's side. He attacked again and again, stabbing and cutting everywhere he could land, until a gunshot made him drop to one knee. They all looked to see Riza holding her gun at the ready. Edward chuckled, digging into the gun shot wound on his calf, pulling out the bullet before standing up again. "You're all making this difficult. Just leave me here and we all live, it's as simple as that." Riza gave a disbelieving look.

"We all know you don't want to do this." Edward chuckled again.

"Ah yes, but I must." Riza sighed and shot again, Edward's leg bending before he straightened it out again, she flinching and shooting his arm and leg again and again, Edward simply chuckling all the while. Al flinched and clapped his hands putting them to the ground. The ground shifted and formed around Edward's limbs before shrinking back down, Edward being forced down with it, ending up lying on his stomach, his eyes closed. "No good. Now where do we stand?" Mustang wheezed and he stood up only to fall back to his knees, blood pooling quickly. Alphonse ran to him, clapping his hands and began healing as much as he could.

"We could protect you, you know Edward." Edward's eyes widened at the use of his first name coming from Mustang. "If you'd just let us try and help you." Edward sighed.

"You already have tried to help-"

"KILLING you is not helping you, Edward." Mustang corrected sternly. Mustang sighed and groaned as he stood up, still slightly injured. "Let us at least TRY." Edward looked up at him, his eyes holding some emotion again. He closed his eyes again and nodded.

"You won't be able to, but you can try." Alphonse released him from the alchemic hold, Edward simply sitting down and began pulling bullets out, only small winces showing he felt it at all. Riza winced with him.

"I-i'm sorry I had to-" Edward waved her off.

"I needed something to snap me out of it. It's fine." He stood up and walked over to Mustang. "We're gonna have to sneak out...lets see..." Edward looked to the window, "There are no other windows on this side of the building, if we make a big loop they won't spot us..." Mustang nodded and walked to the window,

"Alright, so how do we get down? We ARE on the third floor..." Alphonse ran over and clapped his hand again, creating a ladder. Edward laughed lightly.

"Oh duh." Edward instantly became serious as footsteps could be heard. "FUCK! Get down now." Everyone got down the ladder, Edward turning around just in time for a man to enter the room. Edward's eyes had returned to their blank, uncaring look. The man walked up and slapped him.

"Idiot! They got away did they?" Edward simply chuckled and, his blade still up, grabbed the man by his shirt and stabbed him, the man struggling before slumping against him, Edward dropping the body and going to the ladder. As he reached the ground Winry gave a confused look.

"W-what happened to the man?" Edward sighed and motioned them away from the building.

"As I said...my resolve is null and void"

* * *

><p>too much fun...i thought about Edward killing mustang...then i thought...no not now...not here...lol :) R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Mr. Elric, I was able to lessen the scars around your mouth, but the ones over your eyes are to the bone, I can't do anything with them." Edward nodded quietly, smiling a bit when he was shown a mirror, the scars weren't so bold but they were definitely still there.

"Alright, thanks." The doctor nodded and left the room, Edward simply looking out the window to the outside before looking to the glass to his left and showed Mustang three fingers. Mustang arched a brow until Edward put one finger down, Mustang realizing it was a countdown. He went into the room.

"How many, where, and how do you know?" He asked, Edward simply sighing in response.

"They told me if I were to ever escape it would take less than two hours to track me down...it's been and hour and a half. Besides, you can't hear them?" Mustang arched a brow. "That's right it's similar to a dog whistle...my hearing become keen to such a sound...I can hear it now...they're less than a mile away." Edward stated quietly, his eyes glazed before he shook his head and plugged the ear closest to the window. "They basically trained me like a dog. When that whistle blows they expect me to leave wherever I am and go to it." He explained after seeing Mustang's baffled expression. Edward suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, motioning Mustang to follow. Mustang gave him a warning look, Edward waving it off. "Just because they've trained me does not mean I am as obedient as they would like. They'll come from both sides of the corridor, taking out anyone to get their precious Joker Project back." Edward said, motioning down the corridors before reentering the room. Mustang nodded and turned to Winry.

"I'd advise you stay in the room with him, as to keep you safe," as she got closer he said quietly, "Edward looks unstable, try to keep him calm okay?" Winry nodded and entered the room, Edward giving her a blank look before looking back to the window outside. Winry sat on the bed with them.

"We'll keep you safe Ed don't worry about it!" She said happily, he chuckled, lowering another finger, one to go.

"No you won't..." Winry gave a startled look.

"What?" Edward didn't look at her.

"You'll fail...they're coming with hundreds...you won't be able to keep them out...then more scarring with begin." Winry slapped him, he blinking in shock before giving her the blank look again.

"Don't you start that with me Ed! We'll protect you no matter what." Edward chuckled.

"Then you all will die..." He said trailing off as gunshots rang through the corridor, he smirked a tiny bit, lowering the final finger. "Starting now..." Winry looked in fear as the soldiers fell one by one, until Mustang and Riza were finally knocked to the floor. Edward stood up and walked out.

"Ed!" Edward waved her off, he stood in the corridor, simply looking at the large party that had come after him. A man walked forward to be the same man who was in the room with Edward a few days ago.

"Ah, Joker, come." He said, speaking as he would to a dog, "Or would you prefer more died?" Edward looked behind him, where Mustang and Riza lay unable to move.

"I don't want that..." Riza's eyes widened as Edward walked forward.

"Edward!" Edward waved her off as well.

"It's pointless, didn't I already tell you that?" He turned back towards them, a soulless look in his eyes, "I told you you could try...but I knew you would not succeed." The man laughed and began walking away.

"Good boy, just for being obedient, no punishment...now come." Edward glanced behind him to the men and smirked, flicking out a knife. Mustang smirked with him. Edward flicked the knife behind him, cutting the man's brain stem, killing him instantly.

"Damn...you're a good actor Edward..." Mustang said, chuckling. Edward grinned before clapping, sending the entire floor upward, crushing everyone, Mustang wincing at the brutality of it all, Edward simply grinned wider and lowered the floor back.

"There'll be more no doubt...but i'm through being obedient." He said, a full blown smirk on his face,his eyes showing his old fire again. Mustang chuckled as Edward helped him up ,setting him and Riza on the bed with Winry. Winry looked on the brink of tears, Edwards sighing. "I'm sorry for playing with you but I has to make it convincing..." Winry nodded an d simply slapped him lightly as a response. Riza sat up.

"Now what?" Edward's ear flicked up at the whistle again.

"Now WAR."

* * *

><p>there lol i had so many different ideas writing this...make Edward go rogue and escape them to go back to the organisation...make Edward kill himself...make Mustang and Riza die...i mean there was a TON going through my head lol R&amp;R thx!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Edward stood, leaning, near the window in Mustang's office, looking knowingly out the window. Winry looked worriedly at him.

"You promise you won't turn all brainwashed again?" Edward smirked, Winry shuddering at the scars.

"No the brainwash is still there Winry," Winry flinched, "But that means nothing so long as I am not willing to obey it." Winry continued her worried look, Alphonse now having it as well. Riza sighed and rubbed Al's arm.

"Relax you two, Edward wouldn't do that, right Edward?" Edward didn't answer her for a moment. "Right?" She said again, more confused. Edward nodded, not looking at her. He suddenly plugged an ear and hissed.

"Brother! What's happening?" Edward fell to one knee.

"Just another thing they trained me with...damn I'd forgotten how much that thing hurts...it's a warning, if I don't return willingly something very bad will happen...shit shit shit..." Mustang walked over and rubbed his back, Edward moaning a bit in pain.

"How long?" He asked, Edward giving him a look that made him shudder, the soulless one again.

"Less than an hour at the rate their travelling..."

"How many?"

"Probably double."

"Damn it."

"exactly." A low pitch sound was heard, making everyone tilt their head in confusion, while Edward instantly fell into the fetal position, hissing loudly in pain. "SHIT!" He cried, clawing at his head in agony. Everyone were quickly around him, giving him frightened and worried expressions. Alphonse finally spoke after many mintues.

"W-what does that one mean?" Edward moaned again in pain.

"The more painful it is usually means the more scarring they'll do if they catch me...they've never used this one before...owww..." Edward stayed in the position, one eye closed in pain, looking on the brink of tears. Winry looked out the window only to cry out.

"T-they're here!" Edward slowly brought himself up and looked out as well, the men looking up and pointing at him, they waved something making Edward visibly shake for a moment. Then the man brought the item close to him, for another sound to be made, this time everyone was in pain by it. Edward falling to his knees from it instantly and tears streaming down his face, everyone giving shocked looks as one eye closed as their effect. Edward didn't make a noise, worrying them more, they looked to him to see him biting his tongue to the point it was bleeding severely. Winry jerked and tried to get him to stop, only to give her a look, making her stop. It was a look that screamed 'this is better than what would've happened.' The sound stopped, Edward falling back to sit down and whimpered like dog, stopping the tongue biting, instead gritting his teeth.

"Come back willingly, and that will be the worst you'll punishment will be, Joker!" Edward didn't respond, simply whimpered again, still clutching his ears. Winry rubbed his back, severely worried for him, and turned to Mustang. Mustang nodded and looked outside only to kneel as a gun fired, a wound in his shoulder. Edward by now had opened one eye, still crying from the aftermath.

"Damn it..." Mustang muttered bringing up a walkie talkie, "Alright men, whatever you do, do not let any of them in got it?" The reply was a uproar of "yes sir"s. Gun shots soon filled the air as the two armies fought outside. Edward no longer cried but shook, gritting his teeth. Winry rubbed his back more.

"This may be a stupid question, but are you okay?" Edward looked at her for a moment with a kicked puppy expression before he wiped his eyes, he shakily nodded before sighing, the soulless look on his face.

"Yes I suppose, I think this would've been much easier had you just left me though...needless bloodshed is all that's going to come of this..." Mustang chuckled.

"They all volunteered actually, they wanted to protect you, there's 400 strong, and I only asked one division." Mustang stopped as the gunshots suddenly did. He slowly looked outside to find only bodies, until a roar of footsteps made their way up the hallway. "SHIT!" Edward sighed and stood up, the soulless look still on his face.

"I may have no choice..." He said quietly, Winry giving him a frightened look. The door burst open to see the oragnization, all pointing guns at the four except Edward. Mustang raised his hand to snap, but Edward put his hand on his and lowered it.

"What are you...?" Edward sighed and turned to the organization.

"If I go willingly will you leave them alive?" The men looked at each other before nodding.

"No Edward!" Riza said quickly, Edward simply giving her a 'i have to' look. He walked forward and the men made a passage for him past them, they simply smirking at the four and leaving.

* * *

><p>i'm not done so do not kill me okay? :3 R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone quickly ran to the window, watching in horror as Edward walked off. Suddenly, he stopped. Alphonse made a closer image. Edward stood with his bangs covering his face, only his eerie mouth scars visible.

"What are you doing Joker? Come on!" A man yelled, pulling out the whistle. Edward chuckled, even the men around him shuddering.

"I'm so tired of being a lap dog..." Edward said slowly, "Yes...so so tired..." The man grunted and blew the whistle, Edward plugging an ear and chuckling louder, his way of handling the pain now. The men jerked in shock.

"Quit playing Joker or we'll go back and just kill'em anyways." Edward's finger jerked down his head, resting at his temple and he raised his head, a dangerous fire in his eyes.

"TRY, I FUCKING DARE YOU." He said, not quit yelling but still loud enough for more shivers to roll down their spines. The man laughed.

"You expect what from this? Even if you kill us, there'll be more and you know it, you wasting your energy." Edward chuckled again.

"Ah, perhaps..." He gave a near evil smirk, his eyes a dark bronze, "But still...I'm so sick of being your lap dog...hell I could barley manage being the military's...yes...I believe fighting you will be much more...entertaining." He said the last word lowly, chuckling afetrwards. Winry shuddered.

"I-I think he finally lost it..." Alphonse and Riza slowly nodding, Mustang chuckling.

"No...he's come to his senses." Everyone gave Mustang a confused look, Mustang just pointing to the image. Edward flicked his wrist, three throwing knives landing silently in his palm. Edward chuckled.

"This sounds like fun, I get to kill you and unless you want to lose your little, " he growled, "PROJECT, you can't kill me!" Edward nearly giggled, sounding manic. Mustangs lip twitched,

"Okay, maybe he's lost it a little..." Edward jerked his hand, three men crying out anf falling to the ground.

"Three down, a hundred to go!" Edward continued his maniacal giggle as he made his arm blade, running forward. The men were useless against Edward, then again, Edward didn't really have a mind right now, so he was running on pure fighting instinct. Edward took out nearly half of them until one cried.

"Let's just scar him some more that'll bring him back to reality." Edward growled and quickly killed him.

"Which reality are YOU talking about!" He hissed, only to be surrounded, he growled animalistically, his gavze twitching from person to person. "Shit..." The men chuckled and slowly got closer.

"Give up now and we'll only add one scar..." Edward pit in that man's face.

"Go to hell ,prick." The men chuckled more and, in unison, grabbed Edward's limbs, he fighting them fruitlessly. "Damn it!" He gave a glare that could turn the man with the blade to stone if he really tried. The man got closer to him with the blade, suddenly, Edward truly snapped. He chuckled, then giggled, then shrieked with maniacal laughter, twisting and the men's grip. *1* The man blinked in shock.

"T-the hell?" He said shakily, Edward continued to laugh, a man to the left answered.

"I t-think we broke him." They nodded and slowly released him, walking away, Edward turned to his stomach and gave an insane grin, his eyes widened to their fullest, pupils dilated.

"D-dumb asses! haha!" He shrieked, sitting up and clapped his hands, slamming them to the ground. The men screamed as they were crushed, blood splattering to reach Edward' he simply giggling, his head twitching to the side a bit. He slowly stood up only to fall back down, laughing. He held his head and simply sat there giggling insanely. Winry gulped and ran down the corridor to him. Winry slowly approached him, he quieted down to a chuckle, way too high pitched to be normal.

"E-edward?" Edward stopped completely and looked up at her before shrieking and falling to his back, an arm covering his eyes and he laughed harder. He slowly got onto his hands and knees.

"I-I can't haha! s-stop! haha!" He cried, laughing, pain coming to him, he clutching his sides in agony. Winry covered her mouth and got on her knees with him, hugging him as he began to cry, still laughing. "D-damn-haha! I-it hurts! hahahaa!" Winry hugged him tighter, not sure how to help, he clutched her shirt as he laughed, Winry's minds eye flicking to her moment of weakness with scar, and decided he just needed to let it out. He laughed for countless minutes until he finally quieted down, still crying form the pain of it.

"A-are you okay now?" Winry asked, fearful. Edward slowly nodded, breathing hard.

"T-that hurt...so fucking m-much..."

"What was it?" Edward shrugged.

"Me snapping...i-if this keeps up it may happen a-again..."

* * *

><p>haha tricked you didn't I? Edward has truly gone insane...he's back to his previous state...but shall I do that to him again? :P R&amp;R Thx! and as for 1: picture the joker's laugh...in case you haven't noticed I was watching a old batman show when joker came on with his red scars and his awesome laugh...:3 tada! okay i'm finished now..hahahahahahhahahahahaaaaa! u lol okay...NOW i'm done.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"That was risky as hell, Fullmetal...you could've been killed." Edward mumbled something, making Winry give him a look that made him speak up.

"I almost wanted them to." Everyone gave him shocked looks, Edward sighing. "Even if we win...I can never forget...I can never move on. It's on my fucking face for gates sake!" Edward said, falling to sit down, a defeated look on his face. He pulled on his lip, Winry jerking and trying to stop him. "Relax...it's too much of a scar to rip now..." He said quietly, growling and pulling harder. Al sighed.

"Well before we can figure out what to do afterwards, we have to survive through this..." Edward stopped and looks straight ahead.

"T-there's gonna be more..." He snickered and laughed insanely again, making Winry get to her knees by him. "Haha! we're screwed! heehee!" He snickered more into his palm, one eye closed as he laughed. Winry rubbed his back.

"Relax Ed, you don't want what happened before to start up again do you?" Edward sighed and quieted down to a small giggle and laid down,covering his face with his arm, grinning like a madman, which technically, he was. He suddenly sat up with wide eyes. "What?" Winry asked, frightened of the sudden change.

"Y-you can't hear that one either...c-can you?" Edward asked quietly, staring out the window with frightened eyes.

"No why Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, getting uneasy as well from Edward's expression.

"T-they're all coming...every single one of them..." he said quietly, looking down in front of him, eyes shaking in fear, "Every single member is coming...every single one." Riza bit her lip.

"W-which is how many Edward?"

"Thousands..." Edward's lip twitched, "Thousand are coming..." He snickered and suddenly shrieked with laughter again, falling onto his back keeping his eyes covered. Winry gulped and moved his arm, gasping, his eyes were two different sizes, one tiny, the other normal, both shaking wildly. The second she let go he put his arm back, still giggling madly. "W-we're doomed hahahahaa! We're all gonna die! heeheehee!" He laughed harder at this, Winry biting her lip knowing it was too late to stop him. Mustang shuddered.

"That's even more disturbing up close..." Al slowly nodded until Edward suddenly stopped, making everyone on edge. He removed his arm, his eyes till mismatched and stated quietly.

"They're here..." He covered his face and giggled, Winry finally taking his arm off his face and slapping him. "Huh? Wha-?" He said quietly, his eyes back to normal.

"Y-you did it again..." Winry said shakily, Edward turned slightly.

"O-oh...sorry...it didn't hurt this time..." Al pitched in.

"I think that's because you weren't aware you were doing it this time." A bang at the door down the hall made Edward go pale, his eyes dilating sharply.

"S-shit...!" Was all Edward could manage, Mustang sighing and standing up walking to the door.

* * *

><p>okay i'm stuck which is why i'm ending right here. should this fic end happy? or sad? please give me feedback on this because I don't know which would be better. :P it's like one of those you decide the path you take books...R&amp;R thx!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Edward sighed, looking serious and not insane for the first time together. He sighed and moved Mustang out of the way.

"W-what are you doing Fullmetal?" Edward didn't answer and sealed the door closed. Winry ran to the door.

"Ed! Let us help! ED!" They all began banging on the door, Edward staring down the hallway, his eyes mismatched again. He giggled and his head twitched, looking slightly down now.

"T-they don't understand...heehee...like this...for the first time on two years...there's no pain...heehee...No pain at all...which mean I can fight...and they can't hurt me..." He continued to giggle as he slowly walked down the hallway, Al and everyone watching through his ability.

"E-ed's really lost it this time hasn't he?" Winry stated worriedly. Mustang nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Afraid so, and we can't get out. Fuck." Riza simply sat contemplating at the door, then she sighed and grabbed her gun. "Riza! What are you-?" She shot the hinges the door falling down. "Oh..." They ran outside to see Edward simply giggling dodging their attacks with ease, even if they hit him, he didn't act like it effected him. He paused as one man landed a severe stab in his stomach, he blinked before slowly grew from a snicker to full blown maniacal laughter. The man jerked in shock and let go, Edward grabbing it instead. Edward giggled as he pulled it out and threw it at the man, laughing again when it embedded into his eye.

"It doesn't hurt that bad does it?" Edward asked, his voice sounding airy and freakish. "heehee, it can't hurt that much..." He gave the man a "oh" look as he fell to the ground dead. "oh...maybe it can..." He laughed again and clapped his hands. He slammed them to the ground and laughed as they were speared with spikes. He giggled as he walked around before stopping at a spike, one man still alive. "Oh! Hellooooo." He grinned at him, his eyes even more drastically altered in size, "my aren't you in trouble...does it hurt?" The man nodded, frantically.

"K-kill me!" He giggled and grabbed a knife.

"Sure, but first." He blinked and his eyes returned to normal, he glowered at the man and said in a hiss through clenched teeth. "LAUGH BITCH."

"W-what?" Edward grinned.

"You heard me, prove to me that you can follow your own teachings and laugh or i'll just let you bleed out. Now, LAUGH, or I'll NEVER let you leave." Mustang gulped, remembering very similar words being spoken to him by Edward. The man swallowed heavily.

"I-I...I can't laugh...it's too much pain!" He ended in a yell as Edward stabbed him in his wound. Edward laughed crazily and grabbed one side of his mouth, tugging.

"YOU THINK THESE DIDN'T HURT? Now laugh...it's not that hard really." Edward first yelled, then returned to his wide eyed grin. The man looked over to the group and shrieked.

"H-help me! Get him away from me!" Edward laughed.

"Oh but you're the one who came to me weren'tcha!" Edward said, his eyes slightly different sizes.

"Enough ,Edward." Winry said quietly, Edward looked at her.

"But...They deserve worse than I'm giving them."

"I-it's not your place Ed. Come on, just give the man mercy." Edward growled.

"**I** was given no mercy...why should I!"

"You're better than they are!" Edward growled, Winry walking up to him. "Just let him die, Ed...please...you're starting to scare me." Winry said quietly, Edward looked deranged, he sighed through his teeth and stabbed the man in the temple, he dying instantly.

"With these scars I'd scare myself too." Winry grabbed his arm as he tried to pass, Al deciding it was best that the rest go back inside the room.

"The scars aren't what scare me." Edward scoffed.

"They don't exactly make me attractive now do they?" Winry sighed and brought him down to sit with her. He gave her a disgusted look, she knowing it was of himself.

"They're not as bad as you may think." Edward laughed, for once it sounding more mocking then insane.

"Oh really? I'm calling the bullshit card Winry." Winry smiled and stood up on her knees, holding his head, she stroked his scar on his right eye.

"They're not...not to me anyways." She smiled more at him, she kissed his forehead lightly, "it's not like you're a monster Ed." Edward looked away to the side. Winry brought his face back to her. "You're not!" Edward rolled his eyes and said flatly, his eyes a little different in size again.

"You can't deny that I'm completely insane though can you?" Winry giggled and smack him lightly.

"Well no, but I kinda like you like that. Edward smiled at her, she grinning back, she got her Edward back.

* * *

><p>am i the only one who giggled at the lip tugging part...XD well i also giggled at "oh...helloooooo." XD O.o is it sad my own writing can make me giggle or squeal like a fangirl? R&amp;R thx<em><strong> oh and unless requests are given this is the end.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Edward sighed as Mustang tried fruitlessly to push his buttons.

"Come now Fullmetal, the thing that happens to your eyes is quite interesting. Are you able to do it at a whim?" Edward sighed and chuckled before looking at him, his eyes different sizes.

"I CAN...but I need to think about something that makes my mental balance spin a little. heehee..." Al sighed and motioned him over.

"That's what we're gonna try and fix, come here." Edward complied, laying down in front of Alphonse. Alphonse clapped his hands, the girls leaning over in curiosity, Al explaining. "It's a form of Alchemic mental therapy. Since borther's insanity drives from his memeories I will try to make igt so he can revisit such memeories without goi9ng insane...it'll take a few tries, but I think we could do it." Edward chuckled.

"heehee! You THINK? you're gonna play inside my brain because of a unstable THEORY! haha!" Edward began giggling insanely, Alphonse sighing and whacking him on the head. "D-wha?"

"Jeez...you're so creepy when you do that nii-san...now relax." Edward nodded and closed his eyes. Alphonse clapped his hands and put them to his head. Alphonse winced, seeing as he had to watch such memories in order to try and fix Edward's idea of them. The second it got to a phrase_** "Laugh for us, Joker."**_ Edward giggled, his eyes opening to be drastically different sizes again. Alphonse nodded and Alchemic sparks flew, Edward still giggling until he slowly quieted down, Al nodding and moving on. Al nearly pulled away as they got to his lip, Edward was held down, completely unscarred, growling at them. _**"All we need is a laugh joker, then we'll let you go." "Go to hell!" **_The men chuckled and grabbed his mouth, Edward struggling until the knife was brought to the edge of his lip. Alphonse let go the second Edward was slowly cut, Edward arching and screaming. _**"LAUGH for us Joker..." **_ Once Al had come out of Edward's head, the first thing he heard was maniacal laughter. Al gulped as Edward laughed, high pitched, and utterly horrifying. His arm covered his eyes again, Al's widening as he discovered his brother was crying too.

"H-he started doing that nearly instantly..." Riza said shakily, Al nodded.

"Brother...Brother can you hear me." Edward giggled.

"LAUGH joker LAUGH heehee!" Was all he said, over and over, Winry covering her mouth. Al gulped.

"I-I'm not trying that again...judging by this I could very easily make it worse..." Mustang nodded and leaned over Edward.

"Yo Fullmetal, snap out of it! Can you hear me?" A had to his collar made him gasp, Edward pulled him down.

"I can hear you fine! They didn't scar me ears after all! HEEHEE!" Mustang gulped and removed Edward's hand.

"Shit..." Was all he said, Winry nodding before running to Edward.

"ED! SNAP OUT OF IT DAMN IT!" She screamed, everyone jerking at the sound. She pulled him up and slapped him, hard. Edward stopped laughing but his eyes remained different sizes. He grinned and giggled.

"Sorry heehee, give me a second okaaaaay? " He giggled more, covering his face with his hand. Winry swallowed heavily and slapped him again. "E...eh?" Edward said, his voice hoarse from laughing.

"Y-you okay now Ed?" Edward looked up at her in confusion.

"W-where'd I go?" Al sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Not doing that ever again...I won't put you nor us through that again..." Edward gave a confused look before shurgging, his eyes shifting sizes again.

"I thought it was very...entertaining...heehee!"

* * *

><p>there...requests are welcome...:P R&amp;R Thx<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Winry jerked away to a yell, it sounded like Edward. Winry quietly got out of her bed and walked to Edward's room .listening at the door.

"No...get away...leave me alone...no..." Winry bit her lip and walked in, Edward thrashing on his bed. Edward was crying, instantly making her want to. She got on the bed with him, biting her lip. "No...scar...no..." Winry closed her eyes and covered her mouth.

**"H-how did I get here again?" Edward cried, the men laughing.**

**"You came willingly remember? To save your friends...heh...that YOU ended up killing, eh Joker?" Edward shook his head slowly**

"No...no i didn't..." Winry gave him a confused look, **Edward looked to his right to see Alphonse, his chest covered with slashes and a stab to his temple showed his death. **"Al...no..." **He looked to his left to see Winry, one eye slashed out and her legs completely detached, laying near her. **"Winry...!" Winry bit her lip harder and began shaking him.

"Ed!" **He turned behind him to see Riza and Mustang sitting by each other, Mustang with nearly identical scars to his own, but a slash on his throat is what killed him. Riza had one arm cut off at the elbow, and multiple slashes on her eyes and stomach. **

**"You did it, heh, you enjoyed torturing Mustang a lot, talk about irony." **

"NO..." **"But I think he enjoyed the little blonde girl the most.**

**"No are you crazy it was the boy!" **"No...no no NO..."

"EDWARD!" Edward finally ripped himself from the nightmare, sitting up.

"Wha-!" He huffed, still crying, a crying Winry on top of him. Winry held his shoulders, a frightened expression on her face.

"Ed! What happened! Are you alright?" Edward couldn't respond, he couldn't even find in himself to laugh at his own pain...he could only sit there with wide, terrified eyes. "Ed! Talk to me! ED!" Edward opened his mouth uselessly for a moment.

"Just...as dream..." Winry nodded.

"Yes it was a dream, what happened?" Edward swallowed heavily.

"Just a dream..." He sighed and laid back down, "just a dream." Winry sighed, knowing she wasn't getting an answer and simply decided to sleep there. She waited until he finally closed his eyes again before she let herself fall back into sleep.


End file.
